infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LionsLight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Infinite Stratos Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clarissa Harfouch page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Ban Appeal on leagueoflegends.wikia Your kindness and majesty, would I be able to ask for such a small favor as unban, considering the fact I won't break any of the rules again, and I'll be a respectfull and peacefull user of League of Legends wikia. Thank you for your kindness and, erm, majesty? Might I challenge your imagination to imagine 500 more words of me begging for an unban? Thank you. AlexHawks (talk) 09:11, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Are you going to take this seriously or not? Because I'm not convinced that you want to be unblocked with all this stupid unnecessary flattery. I suggest making a proper ban appeal: What rules did you break, and why do you think you should be unblocked? LionsLight (talk) 09:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm taking this very seriously, just somebody informed me that I have to be very formal. I tryed. Well screw that, so, erm. The reason why I was banned from chat, was hurting an admin's feelings. Well it was taken as "nsfw link spamming" But anywho, I just made an admin upset. In any case, if I'm mistaken and the reason was actually posting the chat with few nsfw links in it I admit my fault and promise not to do it again. Reason why I should be unblocked... Well, first of all, I'm appealing the chat ban, not the block, block is only a secondary thing, which is temporary and not that important. So, the chat ban once again. Eh, I'd... help? And... I'm an active user? And.. It won't happen again (I won't break the rules.)... I'm bad at making appeals, and it might look as an unserious, silly thing, but believe me, I've tryed hard for this to look serious. And I hope that you'll forgive my stupidity of last post, forget the past, and look to the future. (I just had to add some stupid unnecessary flattery at the end, sorry.) AlexHawks (talk) 09:26, March 21, 2013 (UTC) : I have lifted your chat ban. However, you will be unable to access chat until your bandodging block expires. It is still in effect and will end on the 26th. After which, you should be able to go about your business on the wiki, including chat. However, remember that you are on thin ice, just coming off a ban and I hope to not see any reports against you in the future. LionsLight (talk) 09:33, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. AlexHawks (talk) 09:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Strange enough, it still says that I'm blocked and can't enter the chat AlexHawks (talk) 06:41, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Did it, remains the same AlexHawks (talk) 09:49, March 27, 2013 (UTC) So basically I got banned, banned from chat, blocked, and ip banned? Makes sense. AlexHawks (talk) 10:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) So I can't expect an unban before 12th? AlexHawks (talk) : I already told you: Give me the names of all your alts so I can check which ones are blocking your IP. LionsLight (talk) 01:11, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Anywho, I should be unblocked by now, but am not. Interesting AlexHawks (talk) 11:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC)